MENIKAH KONTRAK
by Uzukachi
Summary: Menikah kontrak mungkin keputusan terbodoh yang pernah Naruto perbuat. SasuNaru!


MENIKAH KONTRAK

Disclaimer:

I do not own them.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Menikah Kontrak © Uzumaki Shieru

**WARNING: OOC, Shonen-Ai, Boy x Boy**

**KALAU TIDAK SUKA, TIDAK USAH BACA, KALAU PERLU TEKAN TOMBOL BACK! ^^**

.

.

.

Menikah kontrak mungkin keputusan terbodoh yang pernah Naruto perbuat. Naruto tak habis pikir, bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya. Menikah dengan pria yang baru ia kenal, dalam suatu perjanjian bersyarat. Bahwa pernikahan mereka hanya sebagai status artifisial. Bahwa mereka tidak akan menjalani kewajiban layaknya pasangan pengantin. Bahwa pernikahan ini hanya sementara, sampai situasi kembali normal, atau sampai Naruto menemukan seorang kekasih yang benar-benar mendampinginya. Gila, bukan? Jika di pikir ulang, memang konyol sekali. Tiba-tiba Naruto 'meminang' seorang lelaki— yang jelas-jelas sesama jenis dengannya. Mengajukan persyaratan, dan deal... transaksi pun tercapai. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, sampai-sampai Naruto juga tak yakin apakah ini serius atau gurauan. Mendadak cincin pertunangan di sematkan. Tanggal pernikahan di tentukan. Pesta perkawinan di gelar. Lalu di kamar pengantin, ada dua orang asing yang bahkan enggan saling sapa, sementara orang-orang menganggap di kamar tersebut sedang terjadi malam pertama. Naruto tertawa. Pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, memang bagai sandiwara. Dan yang ia inginkan, hanyalah mengubah sandiwara itu menjadi kenyataan.

Namikaze Naruto, 24 tahun. Lulusan Kyuubi University, UK di Suna. Putra tunggal seorang pengusaha. Pada awal tahun ini, ia menyelesaikan studi masternya dan langsung pulang ke Konoha—tempat asalnya—untuk bekerja di perusahaan Namikaze Minato yang merupakan Ayahnya. Minato adalah pemilik usaha garmen dengan jumlah karyawan ribuan. Di sanalah Naruto mengenal Uchiha Sasuke, seorang polisi muda yang di bayar Ayahnya untuk menangani kasus-kasus yang berhubungan dengan pemogokan karyawan, demo dan sebagainya. Akhir-akhir ini para buruh memang gemar beraksi-ada perubahan kebijakan manajemen sedikit saja, langsung menentang.

Tak di sangka, baru enam bulan Naruto bekerja, Ayahnya terkena stroke dan Narutolah yang harus menangani perusahaan untuk sementara. Mengetahui kabar ini, para oknum pegawai berusaha memanfaatkan situasi. Mereka menuntut kenaikan gaji, tunjangan, dan lain lain dengan menekan Naruto—berharap Naruto yang masih hijau itu akan mudah luluh oleh aneka tuntutan tersebut. Surat-surat ancaman masuk ke meja Naruto, SMS-SMS bernada kasar memenuhi inbox ponselnya. Di saat itulah Sasuke datang dan menawarkan bantuan.

"Sasuke bisa di andalkan. Tetaplah berada di dekatnya selama Ayah tak ada," nasihat Minato pada Naruto.

Lucu sekali karena usia Sasuke paling-paling hanya terpaut tiga atau empat bulan dari Naruto. Hanya karena Sasuke seorang polisi, ia hanyalah orang biasa. Hanya karena Sasuke bersenjata dan dirinya tidak. Ayahnya malah memintanya untuk berlindung pada Sasuke. Membuat Naruto tidak suka.

Sasuke memang dapat di andalkan. Ketika beberapa surat ancaman masuk ke meja Naruto, berhari-hari Sasuke tinggal di kantornya, berjaga siang dan malam. Padahal sebagai polisi, Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke punya tugas yang tak kalah penting di kantornya sendiri. Setiap pagi Sasuke melongok ke ruangan Naruto, hanya untuk memastikan Naruto aman.

Ketika beberapa oknum buruh berusaha mengempiskan ban mobil Naruto, Sasuke pasti langsung meringkus pelakunya. Meski Naruto tak suka di lindungi, tak dapat di sangkal bahwa kehadiran Sasuke membuat dirinya tenang.

Sementara itu, Ayah Naruto tak kunjung sembuh. Malah beliau harus pindah ke Yokohama untuk menjalani pengobatan yang intensif. Otomatis, Narutolah yang memegang tanggung jawab di perusahaan sampai waktu yang tidak di tentukan. Dan malangnya, saat itu pemerintah membuat kebijakan pengurangan subsidi BBM. Perusahaannya tak dapat menanggung beban biaya yang melesat, dan atas persetujuan Ayahnya, terpaksa Naruto membuat keputusan PHK bagi ratusan karyawan yang di nilai tidak produktif. Pemberontakan timbul. Kaca mobil Naruto hancur. Beberapa gudang di bakar. Beruntung ada Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang dengan sigap menangani perilaku anarkis itu. Mengingat situasi yang semakin tak terkendali, Ayahnya malah memanggilnya ke Yokohama.

"Aku mencemaskan dirimu. Kau penerusku satu-satunya. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padamu—"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Ayah," potong Naruto dengan nada tak yakin.

Tempo hari, surat-surat ancaman datang lagi. Tuntutan pencabutan keputusan PHK mengalir.

"Keadaan akan berbeda jika kau sudah menikah," kata Minato

Naruto mendadak sakit perut. Menikah? Yang benar saja! Naruto saja belum siap? Naruto harap Ayahnya hanya bercanda. Tapi dia tampak serius dengan ucapannya. Kalau di pikir, menikah memang bukan ide yang buruk. Well, di Suna Naruto punya banyak teman. Tapi di sini, ia sendirian. Kenalannya hanya sebatas para staf kantor. Ibunya sudah lama meninggal. Dengan menikah, setidaknya Naruto tidak akan kesepian. Para pegawai juga mungkin akan lebih respek. Naruto tak akan lagi di anggap daddy's little boy, anak bau kencur, atau apapun itu yang membuat para oknum bertindak semaunya. Masalahnya menikah dengan siapa? Naruto tak punya teman istimewa. Masa mudanya hanya di habiskan untuk belajar, dan setelah lulus bukannya bersenang-senang, malah langsung bekerja menggantikan Ayahnya.

"Bagaimana jika Ayah akan menikahkanmu dengan Sai? Dia adalah anak dari Danzo, teman bisnis Ayah. Ayah mempercayai dia." ujar Minato.

Seketika Naruto terbelalak. S-Sai? Anak dari Danzo itu? Bukannya Sai adalah teman kuliahnya waktu di Suna? Sai memang pernah mengungkapkan cinta padanya, dengan cara gila pula! Karena itulah Naruto menolaknya. Haruskah sekarang Naruto menjilat ludahnya sendiri dengan menikahi pemuda itu? Itu hal terkonyol yang Naruto bayangkan. Meskipun zaman sekarang pernikahan sesama jenis tak di larang, ia tetap tidak mau menikah dengan Sai. Titik!

"Tapi jika kau keberatan. Kau bebas menentukan pilihanmu sendiri," kata Minato lagi

Naruto tiba-tiba tertegun. Lalu entah dari mana datangnya, mendadak terpikir satu nama dalam benaknya.

Sasuke. Ya, polisi muda itu. Setelah selama ini berusaha melindungi perusahaannya, jauh lebih sigap dari siapapun. Naruto merasa Sasuke satu-satunya pria yang ia kenal, dan paling pantas jadi pendampingnya. Naruto sadar, bahwa ia belum bisa memenuhi keinginan Ayahnya. Tidak dalam waktu dekat. Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat menyelamatkannya.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, ada sebuah berita yang membuat Naruto terkejut. Sakura yang mengabari hal itu. Sakura adalah sekretaris Ayahnya yang kini menjadi sekretarisnya. Katanya selama ia di Yokohama, Sasuke beberapa kali menanyakan tentang dirinya. "Dia ingin meminjam uang. Untuk biaya operasi tumor Ibunya."

Ibu Sasuke akan di operasi? Tiba-tiba sebuah harapan muncul di benak Naruto.

Naruto segera menemui Sasuke di rumah sakit. Sasuke begitu pucat. Rambutnya berantakan. Begitu melihat Naruto, Sasuke langsung meminta maaf karena terlambat masuk kerja. Sasuke memang pegawai yang komit. Satu poin yang Naruto sukai dari polisi muda itu.

"Kapan Ibumu akan di operasi?" tanya Naruto

"Seharusnya hari ini. Tapi..."

"Aku tahu masalahmu, Sasuke. Dengar, kurasa aku bisa membantumu."

Sebelum melanjutkan kata-kata, Naruto menghela nafas berat. Naruto benci melakukan ini. Bertindak di atas ketidakberdayaan orang lain. Tapi...hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar Naruto tidak menikah dengan Sai.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Sasuke?" suara Naruto terdengar asing di telinganya. Apa barusan yang ia katakan? Hei, Naruto sedang meminang seorang pria!

Dengan kikuk, akhirnya Naruto menceritakan alasannya. Berawal dari Ayahnya yang memanggilnya ke Yokohama.

"Begitulah, aku jadi bingung. Sungguh, yang terpikir hanya kau, Sasuke."

Sasuke meremas-remas rambutnya. Kebimbangan melingkupi wajahnya.

"Sungguh, sebenarnya aku belum ingin menikah," elak Naruto. "Tapi, melihat kondisi Ayah yang sakit parah, rasanya tak bijak menolak keinginan beliau, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk maklum, berusaha memahami keadaan Naruto.

Naruto segera menambahkan, "Kau tak perlu cemas, Sasuke. Ini bukan sungguhan. Yah, kau tahu, kan? Nikah kontrak. Hanya sementara, sampai gejolak perusahaan mereda. Atau sampai aku menemukan soulmate yang sesungguhnya."

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto ragu.

"Aku tak akan memberitahu Ibumu. Biarkan ia tidak tahu masalah ini. Kesepakatan ini hanya di antara kita berdua. Dan kau akan kubayar pantas. Aku melakukan ini demi Ayah, dan kau melakukan ini demi Ibumu. Deal?"

Sasuke berpikir lama sekali. Akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju. Lega rasanya, akhirnya ia tidak jadi menikah dengan pilihan Ayahnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, hari itu juga Naruto langsung mengabari sang Ayah, bahwa ia akan segera memenuhi keinginan Ayahnya itu. Tentu saja dengan tidak mengatakan bahwa rencananya adalah menikah kontrak. Untunglah, Sasuke sudah cukup lama bekerja dengan Ayahnya.

"Sasuke pilihan yang tepat, Naruto. Menikahlah di sini agar aku bisa mendampingimu sebagai wali."

Operasi terhadap Ibu Sasuke berhasil di lakukan. Sasuke sangat berterima kasih pada Naruto, dan tidak melupakan janjinya. Sebulan setelah itu, mereka mengurus berbagai dokumen, lalu terbang ke Yokohama untuk melakukan upacara pernikahan di hadapan Ayah Naruto.

Semua berlangsung lancar. Terutama karena Ayah Naruto punya tempat tinggal resmi di Yokohama, jadi mereka tak kesulitan mengadakan resepsi dan sebagainya. Tentu saja, Naruto hanya mengundang beberapa kenalan. Dengan begitu, lebih sedikit orang yang mungkin akan mengenali siapa sebenarnya Sasuke.

.

.

.

Kantor cukup gempar saat Naruto mengumumkan pernikahannya. Berbagai Pertanyaan bermunculan karena Naruto menikah dengan seorang pria. Siapa pria yang beruntung itu dan mengapa tidak datang bersamanya? Naruto sudah menyiapkan semua jawabannya. Cincin di jari manis, segudang alasan, dan foto-foto di hari pernikahannya. Tentu saja, tak ada yang mengenali Sasuke dalam balutan tuksedo, kacamata, dan sudut-sudut pemotretan yang sengaja di kaburkan.

Naruto mengatakan bahwa suaminya seorang angkatan bersenjata yang sedang bertugas jauh. Tapi isu yang menyebar, ia telah menikahi tentara yang akan jadi jenderal. Konyol, tapi dampaknya cukup terasa. Surat-surat ancaman mulai berkurang. Para pegawai lebih hormat. Benar kata Ayahnya, dengan menikah semuanya akan berbeda.

Sasuke tetap bertugas seperti biasa, melindungi perusahaan Naruto dan menjaga keamanannya. Polisi muda itu tetap bersikap seperti biasa, seolah di antara mereka tak ada apa-apa. Memang tak ada apa-apa, kan?

Naruto terus merasa geli dengan status pernikahan ini. Sampai suatu ketika ia menghadiri reuni. Ketika melihat ia bersama dengan Sasuke, mereka langsung di banjiri ucapan selamat dengan sedikit nada kecewa karena tak mendapat undangan pernikahan. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan merasa jadi orang paling munafik sedunia.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau pandai memilih suami. Tampan sekali," celetuk salah satu teman Naruto, dan di ikuti oleh anggukan beberapa teman-teman lainnya. Naruto tersipu. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. Sasuke memang tampan, bahkan ketika tak berseragam polisi. Tubuhnya tinggi, kulitnya putih, rambutnya hitam kebiruan, bola matanya hitam seindah langit malam, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis tapi sexy...benar-benar pria idaman. Sayangnya, dia bukan suami sungguhan. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Kalian benar-benar memiliki warna yang bertolak belakang. Saling melengkapi. Pasangan yang serasi," goda teman-temannya, membuat wajah Naruto makin tersipu.

Malamnya Naruto tak bisa tidur. Pikirannya di penuhi oleh Sasuke. Benarkah ia dan Sasuke serasi? Teman-temannya mungkin hanya bercanda, tapi mengapa hatinya berbunga? Memang benar ia memiliki warna yang bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke. Naruto memiliki kulit tan, bola matanya biru, rambutnya pirang. Ia seperti siang hari dan Sasuke seperti malam hari.

Secara fisik, Sasuke memang menarik. Tapi lebih dari itu, dia pria yang baik, bertanggung jawab, dan selalu bersikap sopan. Sasuke tidak tampak ingin memanfaatkan Naruto. Apa yang di cari dari seorang pria selain kualitas itu?

Naruto rasa, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ia menyadari satu hal. Ia menyukai Sasuke. Well, mungkin lebih dari menyukai. Naruto rasa ia...jatuh cinta.

Baiklah, tak ada gunanya pura-pura. Naruto memang jatuh cinta. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada suami bayarannya. Dan sekarang Naruto benar-benar menjadi pria yang munafik!

.

.

.

Tak di sangka, apa yang Naruto tutupi akhirnya terbongkar juga. Ibu Sasuke mendadak tahu tentang pernikahan palsunya. Entah siapa yang membocorkannya, tapi ia yakin bukan Sasuke orangnya. Naruto mengenal Sasuke dengan baik. Dia bukan tipe pembocor rahasia. Siapapun orangnya, menjadi tak penting lagi. Naruto hanya harus memikirkan cara mengatasi Ibu Sasuke. Secara Ibu Sasuke membenci pernikahan sesama jenis. Lewat telepon, Ibu Sasuke mengancam untuk membocorkan rahasianya ke publik. Naruto sampai tidak percaya bahwa dia adalah Ibu Sasuke. Wanita yang telah ia selamatkan dari maut. Cih, memangnya Naruto takut? Tapi...jauh di lubuk hatinya, Naruto memang takut. Ia takut kehilangan Sasuke. Lagi pula jika rahasianya bocor, reputasinya dan Sasuke akan jatuh. Para karyawan akan merasa di bohongi karena bos mereka menikahi seorang pria yang ternyata merupakan polisi bayaran Ayahnya. Rasa hormat akan luntur. Para oknum pegawai mungkin akan memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk mengguncang kebijakan perusahaan. Tak ada jalan selain memenuhi keinginan Ibu Sasuke. Dia bersedia tutup mulut asalkan tuntutannya di penuhi. Dia menginginkan uang dalam jumlah di luar kemampuan Naruto. Terpaksa Naruto membobol rekening perusahaan. Dan sialnya, Sakura yang merupakan sekretarisnya memergokinya. Perasaan panik mengguncang Naruto. Kalau sampai Sakura melaporkan skandal ini pada Ayahnya, matilah ia. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto berterus terang pada Sakura, tentang semuanya. Tentang pernikahan kontraknya dengan Sasuke, tentang bocornya berita ini kepada Ibu Sasuke, dan tentang tuntutan Ibu Sasuke. Naruto harap Sakura dapat mencarikan jalan keluar. Tapi Sakura malah menyuruh Naruto bercerai. "Akhiri kontrak dengan Sasuke. Carilah pendamping yang sungguhan. Dengan begitu Ibunya tak akan mengusikmu lagi, rekening perusahaan pun tak akan jebol lagi."

Naruto terkejut, mendadak wajahnya jadi sedih. Ia memang salah. Ia salah karena melibatkan Sasuke atas kemunafikannya selama ini. Ia sebenarnya hanya menghindari pernikahannya dengan seseorang yang di telah tentukan Ayahnya. Tapi Naruto tak punya cara lain, sehingga dirinya meminta Sasuke agar menikah kontrak dengannya, sampai ia benar-benar menemukan pendamping hidup yang sesungguhnya. Tapi siapa sangka jika Naruto telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke? Ia mencintai Sasuke! Ia tidak mau bercerai dengan Sasuke. Ia tak bisa.

Seandainya Sasuke juga mencintainya, mungkin semuanya akan berbeda. Mereka memang bisa bersama-sama menghadapi Ibu Sasuke. Masalahnya, Sasuke patuh pada janji. Tidak akan melanggar kesepakatan. Dia bukan tipe oportunis. Kebersammaan Naruto dengan Sasuke yang begitu sering—baik saat pergi keluar kota, melakukan perjalanan bisnis, menginap dan sebagainya, bisa saja membuat Sasuke mengambil kesempatan. Tapi Sasuke hanya menganggap Naruto bagian dari pekerjaan. Sasuke tidak mencintai Naruto. Sasuke melakukan semuanya demi keselamatan Ibunya. Naruto sangat mengerti bahwa Ibunya adalah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa dalam keluarganya. Ayahnya telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan, dan Kakak laki-lakinya meninggal karena mengidap penyakit Leukimia. Sungguh Naruto sangat iba pada Sasuke. Tapi ia juga frustasi karena kenyataannya Sasuke benar-benar tak memiliki rasa yang sama padanya. Benar, karena ia dan Sasuke hanya menikah kontrak. Naruto tersenyum pahit.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dalam kecemasan dan ketidakpastian. Tak terasa, sudah hampir setahun Naruto dan Sasuke terikat 'kontrak' pernikahan. Naruto harap ia telah menjadi 'partner' yang menguntungkan bagi Sasuke. Setiap ada kujungan atau apapun itu, ketika Sasuke harus berperan menjadi pendamping Naruto, Naruto selalu membayarnya dengan layak. Tapi di luar dugaan, Sasuke ternyata merasa tidak nyaman dengan hal ini.

"Aku mau melakukan apa saja untukmu, Naruto. Tapi kau tak perlu selalu membayarku. Aku memang polisi dan suami bayaran. Tapi terkadang aku ingin melakukannya dengan tulus. Demi kau—bukan uang."

Saat itulah Naruto tahu, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa di cintai oleh Sasuke. Sekarang masalahnya bertambah rumit. Pernikahan yang awalnya Naruto anggap sebagai lelucon, tak lucu lagi. Mereka berdua terjebak antara kesepakatan dan kenyataan. Seharusnya Naruto bahagia karena Sasuke bersikap layaknya seorang suami. Tapi kenapa hatinya malah sesak? Ibu Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengajukan tuntutannya. Naruto tak tahu dari mana lagi mendapatkan uang sebesar yang wanita paruh bayah itu inginkan. Sakura sudah memproteksi rekening perusahaan agar tak bisa di bobol lagi. Naruto sungguh bingung.

"Sebenarnya kau tak perlu bingung. Ceraikan saja Sasuke, dan persoalannya akan selesai," saran Sakura sekali lagi.

Naruto mulai memikirkan kata-kata Sakura. Apalagi tempo hari ia mendapat e-mail yang mengejutkan. Sai, teman kuliahnya yang sekaligus orang yang pernah di pilih Ayahnya untuk menjadi suaminya, mengabari akan menemuinya.

"Aku akan melamarmu, Naruto."

Sai memang gila, tapi itulah dirinya. Sai pernah menembak Naruto di depan 200 mahasiswa, dan berteriak lewat pengeras suara, "Naruto, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?" Naruto malu dan marah, ia langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah. Namun, rupanya Sai tidak menyerah. Sai tahu bahwa Naruto sudah menikah, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan niatnya, terutama karena Sakura memberitahu bahwa Naruto akan segera bercerai. Dasar Sakura. Naruto jadi kesal dibuatnya.

Berita kedatangan Sai membuat Naruto syok, tapi juga bimbang, jangan-jangan jodohnya memang bukan Sasuke. Akhirnya setelah lama berpikir keras, Naruto sampai pada suatu kesimpulan. Ya, Naruto akan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sungguh, andai waktu dapat di ulang, Naruto ingin mengubah jalan cerita. Naruto tak akan memilih pernikahan pura-pura. Tapi semuanya sudah tak berarti lagi sekarang.

Sasuke kaget mendengar keinginan Naruto yang akan mengakhiri kontrak. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Sasuke pasrah pada keputusan Naruto. Dan hari ini mereka janjian untuk menandatangani surat cerai.

"Naruto, maafkan aku. Tapi apakah kau yakin dengan semua ini?" tanya Sasuke. Entah kenapa Sasuke begitu kacau, jauh lebih kacau di bandingkan saat-saat menjelang operasi Ibunya dulu. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke pikirkan. Kenapa polisi muda itu terlihat begitu frustasi di matanya.

"Kontrak kita sudah berakhir, Sasuke." kata Naruto, mencoba bersikap tegar. Narutolah penyebab kekacauan ini, dan ia pula yang harus membereskannya. Ia tak mau terus hidup dalam ikatan pernikahan yang tak bermasa depan.

"Aku tahu Naruto," ujar Sasuke. "Tapi-"

"Semua sudah berakhir, Sasuke." potong Naruto. Suara Naruto tampak bergetar.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Pernikahan kontrak kita sudah berakhir." ujar Sasuke. "Tapi..." Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu," Sasuke memeluk Naruto.

Dan di sanalah, dalam pelukan Sasuke, Naruto menangis. Ia telah menemukan tempatnya, tujuannya, dan segenap kekuatannya. Ternyata Sasuke juga mencintainya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke." Naruto membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

Dan inilah akhir dari kisah cinta Naruto. Karena perasaannya yang begitu besar, ia dan Sasuke tidak jadi bercerai. Sakura membeberkan semua kelakuan Ibu Sasuke. Sasuke begitu marah. Ibu sasuke melakukan hal tersebut karena dia hanya takut kehilangan Sasuke, karena Sasuke merupakan satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa dalam hidupnya. Wanita paruh baya itu juga membenci pernikahan kontrak yang di jalani Sasuke, padahal dia sudah ingin menjodohkan Sasuke dengan perempuan pilihannya sendiri. Tapi kebencian mulai tercipta di hati wanita paruh baya itu, dan membuat Naruto menderita, agar Naruto mau menceraikan Sasuke. Berkali-kali wanita paruh bayah itu meminta maaf pada Sasuke, menyesal atas segala perbuatannya. Tapi Sasuke tak mau memaafkannya. Sasuke sudah terlanjur sakit hati, tega-teganya Ibunya membuat Naruto menderita. Tapi alangkah mulia hati Naruto. Ia sangat memaklumi perasaan wanita paruh bayah itu. Ia memahami Ibu Sasuke dan memaafkannya. Bagaimanapun juga Ibu Sasuke adalah mertuanya. Ia tidak mau membenci seorang Ibu. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan sosok Ibu dalam kehidupannya. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto harus meluluhkan hati Ibu Sasuke, agar Ibu Sasuke mau menerima keberadaan Naruto. Akhirnya Sasuke memaafkan Ibunya demi Naruto. Setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya, wanita paruh bayah itu meminta maaf pada Naruto sambil menangis dan berterima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Hidup memang aneh. Kadang seperti sandiwara di mana seseorang menjadi pemain utamanya, dan seseorang lagi menjadi pemain antagonisnya. Seperti antara Naruto dan Ibu Sasuke.

Akhirnya Ayah Naruto sembuh dari stroke dan akhirnya tahu tentang pernikahan kontraknya, juga skandal pembobolan rekening itu. Tapi yang namanya orang tua, pasti akan memaafkan kesalahan anaknya. Ya, Minato memaafkan Naruto. Tentu saja tak lepas dari bantuan Sakura yang berusaha membela Naruto. Dia benar-benar sekretaris yang baik.

Naruto dan Sasuke pindah ke Yokohama untuk sementara waktu. Akan di buat skenario baru agar pernikahan mereka kelak dapat di terima tanpa menimbulkan citra negatif. Tentang Sai, yah, Naruto hanya bisa meminta maaf. Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintai suaminya dan tak akan bercerai. Di benak Naruto mengatakan, semoga saja Sai mendapat jodoh yang lebih baik.

Akhirnya Naruto benar-benar menikah. Dan kini ia bisa menatap Sasuke setiap hari. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat di cintai. Dan Sasuke...seperti biasa selalu siap mendampingi ke mana pun Naruto pergi. Tentu saja tanpa perlu di bayar. Sasuke benar-benar menjaga Naruto seolah tak pernah lelah dan bosan.

"Naru...malam ini...boleh, kan?"

Naruto tertawa kecil. Ya, setidaknya menikah dengan Sasuke, sama artinya ia adalah milik Sasuke, kan?

"Boleh.."

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua.

Selamat berbahagia :)

.

.

.

END

Sasuke: *tersenyum mesum*

Naruto: *ngelempar bantal ke muka Sasuke*

XDDD

Fic ini aku persembahkan untuk Dharaa-nee () XD #hug Raa

Gimana Nee? Masih kurang panjang? Tanganku keriting nih, gara" ngetik :D #PLAK

Dan makasih juga untuk semuanya yang udah dukung aku di sini, thankz for RnR nya! ^^

ttixz lone cone bebe, Chary Ai TemeDobe, UraHime Hikaru, hatakehanahungry, CCloveRuki, Nico Ina, Angel Ruii, Arisa Chikimitsu, Saiyuki ayaseharu, Desy Fujo-yaoi, wind. le-vent, Leoryi, Apdian Laruku, Dyoshiki sasu-teme, ChaaChulie247, choco mami-Riicho, Fujo suka nyasar, sasunaru4ever, Hwang energy, ArthuriaMariePendragon, Chipoet23, Fanny, Icime si Kelinci Merah, Ritard., Asashi Kagari-kun, Uchizuki no Renmay, dll

Makasih semuanya XD

R

E

V

I

E

W

:D


End file.
